


Careful

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [33]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Never underestimate Yukimura Seiichi if he wants something.





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-04-29 07:05pm to 07:22pm

"Genichirou, stop being so fucking careful!"

Yukimura couldn't and wouldn't hold the hiss out his voice. After seemingly weeks of abstinence, they were finally in bed and Sanada simply couldn't get his act together.

Sanada's gaze turned half petulant, half explosive.

"Then let Tezuka fuck you instead, maybe he can finally fulfill that bloody wish of yours!" 

Yukimura fumed.

"Kunimitsu has nothing to do with this. You and I were about to finally have sex again and you see the fucking need to ruin it with our oldest discussion on earth!"

"I am not taking you like that. End of discussion." 

Nothing better to kill the mood than those three little words, Seiichi thought privately then reviewed the sentence before them.

Settling for a small smile, he secretly opened the lube bottle again.

"Fine. If you don't, then I will."

And before Sanada could react, Seiichi had dropped a generous amount of lube over one of his lover's fists and settled his ass just above it before pushing down - hard.

His howl was primal and his last coherent thought a thank you at his own foresight to always stretch himself and not leave it to his rock. After that, everything else became a blur.

He was slightly aware that Genichirou seemed incapable of doing much more than the imitation of a fish and that his ass was happily taking that huge fist over and over again. He was also dimly aware that his body was more than sweaty from all the up and downs but hell this felt good!

It began to feel even better when Genichirou finally came around and his unoccupied hand decided to jerk him off. 

Which was also the beginning of the end - for both of them.

Just a few moments later Seiichi bowed in the most extreme pleasure he had ever tasted - a silent scream leaving his mouth - while Sanada came without so much as touch.

Falling exhaustedly into the sheets, Seiichi uttered only a whined sound when that glorious fist was removed but stopped when strong arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace.

Snuggling deeper, Seiichi thought he heard something along the lines of 'minx' but dismissed it.

He had gotten what he wanted and it was worth every curse his sweet rock could ever come up with.


End file.
